


Loneliness

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two women are left alone for so long, it seems only fitting that they combat their loneliness together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loneliness

The corridors of Malfoy Manor were growing more familiar to Astoria by the day, but she was never quite sure what would be lurking in the shadows of them. Most of the rooms were locked, and the ones that weren't had a tendency to hold people who wanted to jump out and accost her. Most of the time she felt quite on edge, unsure as to who or what would demand her attention at that particular moment, and it didn't help that Draco was often away on business.

When she had told him of her concerns, he'd laughed them off and said she was being ridiculous. According to him, there was nothing scary lurking in his manor, nor anyone or anything that would want her at a moments notice. But he was wrong, and he had clearly been kept in the dark about his mothers' desires towards other women.

One woman in particular, rather, and unfortunately for Astoria, that seemed to be her.

"Hello there, dear."

Astoria turned on her heel, seeing Narcissa walk out of the library dressed only in her nightclothes. Narcissa's voice was soft, and she leant casually on the wall, a trick Narcissa had learnt showed off her best features.

"Mrs Malfoy," Astoria smiled as warmly as she could.

"Please." Narcissa played with a strand of her hair. "Call me Narcissa. It seems only appropriate, does it not?"

Astoria nodded. "Indeed, Narcissa. What can I do you for?"

"Oh, nothing in particular." Narcissa stepped forward; the nightdress starting to fall open to reveal skin Astoria should never have been witness too. "I just heard someone in the hall and thought I'd see who it was. I've been waiting for Lucius to come home for a while now."

"My apologies, Narcissa, but I am not Lucius," smiled Astoria.

Narcissa smirked. "No, you are not. But now I've found you, perhaps we can have a chat over some late evening tea?"

As much as Astoria wanted to decline the offer, as she was sure it would be another chance for Narcissa to come onto her, she knew she couldn't. This was her mother-in-law, and a Malfoy at that, so it was incredibly hard to refuse her anything. "I'd love to," she replied, not quite convinced that Narcissa was waiting for Lucius.

"Lovely!" Narcissa pulled together her nightclothes and blushed. "Whoops!"

Astoria smiled apologetically.

"Come, take my arm." Narcissa held out her arm for Astoria to entangle hers with. "How are you and Draco these days?"

"We're good," said Astoria. "It's just a shame he's away on business so often."

Narcissa nodded in agreement as they led each other down the corridor and into the sitting room. "It's the same with Lucius; I felt as you do when we first married. That's why we girls have got to stick together; otherwise we'll both be so lonely in this manor. You have no idea how long I've waited for someone to come along and rescue me from these harrowed halls."

"I'm glad to be of some use." Astoria watched as one of the house-elves brought their tea in on a tray, looking as though its hands were about to drop off from the weight. She sat down on the sofa, feeling incredibly uncomfortable when Narcissa sat down right next to her.

"Although," said Narcissa, smiling coyly. "There are things we can do for each other that would reduce our loneliness."

"Oh?" Astoria knew very well what Narcissa was getting at, but she wanted to play dumb for as long as possible. She hoped Narcissa would get the picture that Astoria didn't want any _relations_ with her outside of the usual in-law duties.

Narcissa placed her hand on Astoria's thigh as she spoke. "Indeed. We can make each other happy, you know."

"I find I am quite happy with you currently, Narcissa," said Astoria, feeling extremely awkward at such an intimate touch.

"I don't think you understand, my dear." Narcissa pressed on, her hand making its way further up Astoria's thigh to settle at her knickers. "We don't have to spend cold, windy nights alone anymore. We can be together."

"I'm sorry, I don't... I'm not..." Astoria wasn't quite sure how to put it, but she knew now was the time to set Narcissa straight before it got too far. "I love Draco and... I'm straight."

Narcissa let out a little laugh and removed her hand, taking her teacup. "So am I, but when we women are lonely, Astoria, you'll find we are _very_ lonely. You may decline my offer now, but come six months down the line, you'll be begging me for it."

"Er, right." Astoria grasped her own teacup and took a large sip, not entirely convinced at Narcissa's prediction. No matter how lonely she was, she didn't think she could engage in a dangerous affair with her mother-in-law of all people.

*

The rain landed on her bedroom window with force, the wind rattling the panes and frightening her. Seeking comfort in a central part of the house, Astoria skipped downstairs and into the library. She liked the peace and tranquillity of the place, and it was always a great room to go if you wanted to avoid the sounds of the stormy weather.

With a flick of her wand she turned on the wireless, setting it at the classical radio station Lucius had introduced her to not long ago. Astoria milled around the library, her fingers tracing the spines of books as she remembered Narcissa's words all those months ago. Astoria was indeed lonely, particularly since Draco's business trips seemed to grow longer and more frequent.

In the last several days, Astoria had done nothing but think of what Narcissa had proposed, and part of her thought it might not be that bad to indulge in such activities. But then her senses appeared, and the reactions of both Draco and Lucius filled her head with horror; she would be forever judged by the Wizarding world, as the Malfoy's would surely throw her out, citing her as the cause of their family breakdown.

The door to the library opened and in walked Narcissa, wearing a robe that was far too thin for the wintertime. "I hoped it would be you."

"Evening, Narcissa. You know how I like to keep away from the noises of the storm." Astoria felt a little on edge as Narcissa closed the library door shut with such force it echoed around the room several times over.

Narcissa nodded. "I do not blame you. It took me years to get used to the sound of the wind in winter." Astoria watched out of the corner of her eye as Narcissa neared her, not slowing down until she was mere inches away from her face. The perfume Narcissa wore smelt of elegance and class; a scent Astoria had been trying to find for a long time now.

"I like your perfume," said Astoria softly. "It's very --" Astoria didn't get to finish her sentence as Narcissa planted a sudden, passionate kiss on her lips. It was only brief, but it was certainly enough to leave Astoria wanting more. " _Classy_."

"Thank you, dear." Narcissa smiled and backed off, seating herself in one of the old armchairs. "I was wondering if you had given any thought to my proposal all those months ago? On a night like this it seems silly for us to be so scared and alone."

If Narcissa had asked her this a few seconds ago, Astoria would have flat-out refused her, but after that kiss she just couldn't deny she wanted more. She wanted to find out what else Narcissa offered, and all the dangers that an affair with Narcissa possessed seemed to have flown out of her mind. "I have."

"Oh? Pray tell, please." Narcissa crossed her lips tightly and focused her eyes straight into Astoria's, sending excitement running through Astoria's body.

"I d-don't see why not." Of course, thinking clearly the both of them could see a thousand reasons why not, but neither of them were thinking properly, and their hormones seemed to be getting in the way.

Narcissa clapped her hands together excitedly. "That is wonderful news, Astoria! I assure you, you can trust me. I do not want my husband finding out anything of the sort any more than you do yours."

"Thank you," replied Astoria gently.

"Come here." Narcissa waggled her finger and then patted her lap, and tentatively, Astoria walked towards her and settled down in the desired place. A perfectly manicured finger stroked Astoria's cheek, and Astoria could feel excitement running through her spine. "I believe we will be perfect for each other."

Astoria gazed into Narcissa's eyes as Narcissa kissed her once more, this time letting her tongue linger on Astoria's and exploring every crevice of her mouth. By the time Narcissa pulled away Astoria was panting, and Narcissa's hand was working its way up Astoria's thigh, touching the folds that had only ever been felt by Draco before now.

"Trust me, Astoria, you will not regret your decision," said Narcissa breathlessly, kissing Astoria's neck in between her words. "I just wish it hadn't taken you so long to come to your senses."

"Me too," replied Astoria, lolling her head back and enjoying everything Narcissa had to offer, which in contrast with Draco, was rather a lot.


End file.
